powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Merg Arita
was a giant anteater-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "All your love/Tout ton amour" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Merg Arita's mouth is red and head is white on his head its his white anteater hat with yellow eyes and red ears, his right arm is a red small arm with white fur all over it, his right claw is a brown small anteater claw with yellow nails, his left arm is a red large arm with white fur and a Gangler safe on it, his left claw is a brown large anteater claw with yellow nails, his body is a purple ant head with green eyes and a red nose and purple legs, his legs are brown legs with purple ant legs making the pelvis and his feet is golden toe nails, his weapon the Veloce Whip looks like an anteaters long tongue. Character History Merg Arita was first seen demanding food at the Bistrot Jurer (the hideout for the Lupinrangers) and good some after he took a young boy hostage. However, he was after people and not regular food so ate the chef that served him the grub. Soon after, he was confronted by the Lupinrangers who morphed and they battled against him and his whip. They were evenly matched until he entangled Tooma and ate him. He tried to eat Umika but Kairi pushed her out of the way and was eaten instead. Having esxposed Umika's fear of consumption, but thinking that she had left, he took the menu and walked out of the restaurant. He later attacked some citizens at a resturant where Sakuya was having a date with Umika and tried to eat a woman but he morphed into Patren 2gou and forced him away. They took the fight outside and fought in the forest where he quickly overwhelmed Sakuya but was stopped from eating him by being shot in the chest by the others Patrangers He battled them but was quickly restrained by Keiichiro and Tsukasa so Sakuya could shoot him a lot in the face and chest as revenge for ruining his date. However, before they could finish him off, Umika (in her disguise) took down Sakuya and stole Arita's treasure which caused him to eject everyone and everything that he had consumed. After they reunited, the three Lupinrangers morphed and battled Arita, easily taking him down with multiple energy slashes from thier X Rod Swords. They then finished him off with thier Thief Boost attack. He was enlarged by Goche and went to eat all of Tokyo so GoodStriker arrived. Being tired from his ordeal, Kairi shooed him away and the Lupinrangers left so he went to the Patrangers who summoned thier Trigger Machines and formed PatKaiser. They tried getting the upperhand with thier machine gun arm but Merg deflected the bullets with his whip before tying them up and squeezing thier Mecha to the point of near destruction. However, Keiichiro summoned Trigger Machine Biker who slammed into his face and knocked him down before they formed PatKaiser Biker. He proved to be no match and was restrained by the bike wheel yoyo before being killed by the PatKaiser Lock-Up Strike. Personality He was a foodie who enjoys consuming people who eat gourmet food. Powers and Abilities *'Belly mouth': Due to the "All your love/Tout ton amour" treasure equipped within his safe, he was able to infinitely expand his stomach's available space, allowing him to consume anyone or anything into his belly mouth. *'Energy Slices'-Merg Arita can fire purple energy slices out of his hands. Arsenal * : In combat, Merg Arita wields tongue-like whip used for combat. *Merg Arita has large talons on his left hand he can swipe his enemies with. Profile * Height: 188 cm (Giant:47.0 m) * Weight: 207 kg (Giant:517.5 tons) * Criminal Record: Devouring humans, Dine and Dash * Lupin Collection: "All your love/Tout ton amour" lamp * Gangler Safe Location: Left Forearm * Password Number: 1-2-8 Behind the Scenes Portrayal Merg Arita is voiced by , who had previously voiced Visionary Messenger Voffa from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. His suit actor is Etymology "Merg Arita" is a pun on "margarita". is also a syllable rearrangement of the Japanese word for . "Ari" in his name comes from the Japanese word for , referencing his anteater motif. Notes * Animal Theme: Giant Anteater & an ant * Possible Prehistoric Basis: Neotamandua & the prehistoric ant Titanomyrma (which is seen on his chest).. * Merg Arita's modus operandi of devouring people and almost digesting them is similar to Gyabler from the previous season. * The password on his safe is a pun on "want to eat". * Merg Arita is the second Gangler Monster not to assume to a human form. ** Merg Arita is also the second standard Gangler Monster to have their Gangler Safe located on a diffrent part of their body other than their thorax/abdomen area (in this case: Merg's safe is located on his left forearm) References TV Asahi's Page on Merg Arita Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Animal-themed Villains